


Wait & sea (Lenalena) fanart

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Undercover As Gay, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""You are asking us to let your wife watch us... in bed.""-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait & sea (Lenalena) fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wait & Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485127) by [Lenalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalena/pseuds/Lenalena). 



> This fic *-*

**Author's Note:**

> A colored version of this can now be found [here on my art blog](http://neatatom.tumblr.com/post/146739282794/my-fanart-of-lenalenas-wait-sea-original)  
> Don't forget to check out the original fanfictions that inspired these. They deserve more credit than they get :D


End file.
